Guild
How to make a Guild First things first, you need 25000 Murai to afford a Guild Charter. The NPC who sells it is located at Chaturanga's west area, just next and after the bridge in the middle of the chess city. - Once you obtain the Guild Charter, and upon use, you'll be given a prompt box. The prompt box will ask you for a name for your guild. If the guild name is already taken, it'll notify you, and soon request a new name. The same rules and guidelines on the naming subject will apply in guild creation, so if the name is not acceptable or offensive, a GM will surely intervene. Menu Now that you've created a guild successfully, with the name you've desired. You'll see this list of members, and yourself included, with all options you can do. You'll see a new icon appears on the right hand side of the screen, where it represents a Shield. Note that icon will change, if you change the guild icon to something else. On the right side over here, is the menu of what you'll see when you opens the guild. - The first option, you'll see is 'Create Guild Invitation', technically speaking. You can create a scroll that can be used by another player, and it will put them into your guild. To create the scroll you'll need a little sum of Murai. Also, anyone who has the invitation can use it to get in your guild, so beware, if you put those on sale or give to the wrong person, they may get in the guild The Second option, is the 'Change Guild Icon'. Technically, you're using default guild icon, and since the rule of the guild icon requires it to be 32x32. You could do alot of things within just 32x32, but you need to be quite creative. Once you created something, or used something that can be fit in 32 format. It'll change the icon on the screen, where guild icon is. Third option is 'Delete Guild'. Which will delete the guild from game's database, and everybody currently in the guild will be removed from it. This is an option for the Guild Leader only. The Fourth option is Leave guild, simple as you think it is. You can identify other players who are in their guild, by looking at their guild underneath profile picture, or hover their in-game icon and look at the corner of the screen. But this only if their guild badge option is 'on', at Preferences. Note Additional features that being part of guild provides is simply this, * Have your own private guild chat, to interact with other members who are currently online. (Although this is still OOC. Guild Chat is not IC in any regards.) * Being able to share your house with other guild members, giving them permission to change things, and all of that. There is no other known feature aside from being social, and collective. There may be more features coming in future (guild wars hype!), but until then, this is all that players have right now.